japon el mejor lugar para vivir
by Hinata-toushirou
Summary: Una chica regresa a su país natal, llena de muchos cambios y sorpresas, iniciára clases en un nuevo instituto, en el se viviran muchas aventuras, habra humor, romance, y muchas otras cosas más pero el encuentro con un chico le ayudará a descubrir el amor
1. de regreso

De regreso

**Capitulo 1:**De regreso

_Flash back_

Cogió sus casco y sus guantes, miró su reloj ya pronto la llamarían, salió de su cabina, ya en el corredor se podían escuchar los gritos de la multitud, y a cada paso que daban éstos aumentaban más y mas, antes de salir a la pista se acomodó su traje y se puso su casco.

Al salir se encontró con las caras de sus dos mejores amigos:

Suerte linda- le dijo uno de ellos

Gracias-

Aunque sabes que no la necesitas -la dijo el otro, y le guiño el ojo

La chica solo rió y se metió en su carro, se colocó el mini-micrófono en el oído y antes de csalir hizo unas cuantas preguntas que ya eran como una rutina. -¿Cuánta gasolina tengo?, lo suficiente para llegar a Los Ángeles en un día (actualmente estaban en Boston), ¿los cauchos? De la mejor calidad bridgestone y ¿la competencia? Solo un tipo hay que se llama Andrew McCloskey, un italiano, pero nada del otro mundo.

¡Y CON USTEDES HACIENDO SU ENTRADA TRIUNFAL HYUGA HINATA!- se escuchó decir por todo el lugar al comentarista

Hyuga hinata, era conocida en Estados Unidos y en casi todo el mundo como la hija del prestigioso y millonario empresario Hyuuga Hiashi, su empresa se dedicaba al espionaje y era una de las más reconocidas en todo el mundo, ellos se encargaban de buscar a todas aquellas empresas que realizaban cosas en contra de la ley, cuando la consiguen, infiltran a uno de sus agentes en dicha empresa, para que averíguen sus planes, desenmascararlos y hacerlos que vallan a la cárcel, además apenas con sus 16 años eran una corredora automovilística casi profesional, solo le faltaba ganar la gran carrera el Nascar, la cual se celebraría en unos meses, desde pequeña le había interesado ese deporte y era la mejor de la clase, su mayor sueño era competir en las pista para profesionales, pero para ese entonces, el automovilismo era permitido solo para hombres, luego de dos años, el padre de Hinata había logrado conseguir con sus influencias en el área política y sus contactos que se creara una ley para que las mujeres pudieran practicar el motociclismo, y así fue como Hinata pudo realizar competencias de mayor nivel hasta convertirse en una de las mejores.

¡PREPARADOS, LISTOS-se oye decir al comentarista- YA¡

La chica salió con una rapidez asombrosa, la pista estaba llena de curvas, y algunas partes de ella tenían obstáculos (estilo meteoro nn.U) ya había pasado a mattehwy a rockefeller.

¡LA CARRERA YA AH EMPEZADOY PODEMOS VER QUE EN LA PUNTA SE ENCUENTRA Mc.CLOSKEY, Y 10 PUESTOS ATRÁS SE ENCUENTRA HYUGA, VEAMOS SI ESTA CHICA LO PUEDE ALCANZAR!

¡ESTOY CONTIGO PAUL, ÉSTA CARRERA PODRÍA DARLE LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE SEA SELECCIONADA PARA EL NASCAR ¡

Luego de unos cuantos minutos que para la hyuuga parecieron nanosegundos había logrado pasar a Kevin Gallagher, a Samuel Clark Moore y a otros más hay se encontraba a solo dos carros de distancia del dichoso italiano, aceleró un poco más, y pasó a los que le quedaban.

¡Por fin ¡lo había conseguido estaba a la misma altura que el italianito ¡AHORA ES CUANDO COMIENCA LA VERDADERA CONPETENCIA PAUL- decía el otro comentarista- HYUGA Y McCLOSKEY ESTAN CABEZA A CABEZA!

En el otro lado del mundo, específicamente en Japón, en una de las casas más grandes de ese país se encontraban dos personas viendo la televisión a todo volumen y se veía que estaban nerviosos o ansiosos puesto que los dos se estaban comiendo las uñas.

tio, crees que hina lo logre?- preguntó una niña de unos catorce años, con un buen cuerpo, tenía los ojos característicos de los hyuugas y el cabello por los hombros, su nombre era Hanabi Hyuuga, prima de hinata.

Yo creo que si, sobrina- respondió un señor que estaba al lado de ella de unos 50 años de edad, se veía que tenía un carácter difícil, debido a sus duras facciones, pero cualquier persona que lo conociera diría que es pura apariencia, pues Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre muy cariñoso y protector cuando quería sobre todo con sus hijos - _si es así romperá el record de esa persona- _pensó el hombre

Hinata se percató de que solo de quedaba una vuelta, así que aceleró al máximo- _nos vemos en la meta lindo- _pensó la chica dejando atrás a su contrincante

¡ESTO ESIMPRESIONANTE JACK LA CHICA A LOGRADO SUPERAR AL ITALIANO!

¡CIERTO PAUL ADEMÁS DE QUE LOGRÓ SUPERAR EL TIEMPO DE SU PRIMA ÁGATA HYUGA POR UN MINUTO Y MEDIO!

La multitud estaba ronca de tanto gritar y la pista… bueno… la pista estaba llena de partes de carros, y toda destrozada, y fuego, etc.

¡¡Viste te dijimos que no necesitarías la suerte!!- exclamaron sus amigos cuando se quitó el casco

Hinata solo les sonrió y se bajó del carro.

_Fin flash back _

Una chica de unos hermosos ojos perlas sonrió al recordar ese suceso que había ocurrido hace tres días, miró el despertador y se dio cuenta de que eran las 5:30 de la mañana así que decidió levantarse y darse un buen baño para despejar un poco la mente, la chica estaba muy nerviosa ya que ese día regresaría a Japón e iría a estudiar a uno de los más prestigiosos institutos de todo el país , el "_konohas Institute Luna Roja", _se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo.

Luego de un largo baño decidió bajar a la cocina y desayunar sabía que su tío no se iba a despertar hasta dentro de media hora, ya que anoche había llegado muy tarde porque había tenido una reunión en la empresa y esas cosas.

Luego de casi una hora y media ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, y esperaban un poco nerviosos, ya que pronto llamarían a la hyuuga, en eso se escucha por todo el aeropuerto

¡PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A JAPÓN POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 17F!

De pronto hinata siente que algo esta mojada hasta la altura de sus rodillas, mira hacia abajo y ve que es… ¿agua?, si agua, voltea y mira a su tío llorando.

Hay tío por Dios deja de llorar, estas haciendo un rió mas grande que el Orinoco- dice la chica

Hay sobrina ya eres toda una señorita- decía el señor

Si tío, si, pero bueno ya deja de llorar que me vas a poner cursi a mi también- respondía la chica dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que a el tanto le gustaban

Bueno ti, ya me voy, y tras decir eso le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo hacia el avión. Mientras hacía la cola para entrar, la muchacha pensaba, con una sonrisa en los labios _espero que se acuerden de mí, ya verán la sorpresa que les voy a dar_- Luego sube a el avión se ubica en su puesto, saca su ipod y se pone a escuchar saving me. (Es que me gusta esa canción xD)

&

En algún centro comercial de Japón se encontraban dos chicos discutiendo:

Pero sasuke teme se supone que tu eres mi amigo, tendrías que estar de el mismo lado que yo- decía un rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.

Pues lo siento naruto, pero tu estas equivocado, es que solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso- respondía un poco exasperado el uchiha.

Pero teme- seguía suplicando el ojiceleste.

Lo siento dobe- contesto el pelinegro.

Ve sasuke,- dice naruto deteniendo su caminata y poniendo una cara como el que quiere explicarle algo a un niño pequeño- causando que pelinegro haga lo mismo, mira como se te ocurre decir que los yankees de new york son mejor equipo que los de Boston… ósea... eso solo se le puede ocurrir a lee y creo que tampoco, tendría una idea tan loca - explicaba naruto, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

Si naruto… aja…aja, lo que tú digas-responde sasuke, cuando de pronto choca con alguien y los dos caen al suelo.

Etto.. Lo siento mucho- dice una voz

¿Neji?- pregunta el pelinegro

¿Sasuke, que haces aquí?- pregunta el hyuga.

Etto, vengo hablando con el tonto éste y tratando de convencerlo de una cosa – explicaba el chico señalando a naruto

Ahh, bueno y ¿se puede saber de que venían hablando?- pregunta curioso neji

Lo que pasa es que naruto tiene metido en la cabeza de que el equipo de Boston es mejor que los yankees..

Bueno si es eso los dos están equivocados- dice el ojiperla

¿Por que?

Porque los mejores son los tigres de Detroit, es obvio

_Éste está peor que el pelo de antorcha-_ piensa sasuke

_¡dios mio que le has hecho, está mas equivocado que el teme_!- pensaba naruto, en eso neji ve el reloj, y casi le da un para cardíaco

Ohh por Kami ya se me hizo tan tarde!!- dice neji desesperado y sale corriendo en dirección a el aeropuerto.

-_¿tarde para que?- _pensaban tanto naruto como sasuke

&

-señorita, señorita- llamaba la aeromoza

Ummmm…murumuraba la chica, habriendo lentamente los ojos.

Debe ajustarse los cinturones, estamos a punto de despegar- comunico la aeromoza

Ahh, ok

Con su permiso

La muchacha se incorporó, se ajusto como había dicho la aeromoza los cinturones y se dedicó a ver por la ventana del avión

-¡no lo puedo crer!, Japón a cre cido mas de lo que yo pensaba- decia la muchacha mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

Por la entrada del aeropuerto acababa de entrar un muy apurado castaño, y cuando digo muy apurado es MUY APURADO.

_Hay menos mal, el avión está por aterrizar, si sigo con éstas carreras me va a dar una ataque-_ pensaba neji todavía con las manos en el pecho. _Bueno ya el avión aterrizó, ella debe de estar por aquí cerca, espero reconocerla, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, de pronto escucha que alguien lo llama _

Etto… hermano - dice una voz

Neji se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con su Hermana, estaba muy cambiada, el la recordaba con el cabello corto y un poco más baja, pero ahora lo tenía largo, como hasta la altura de la cintura, ecepto por dos mechones rebeldes que le llegaban hasta los hombros y estaba mucho más alta , su cuerpo, tenía muchas curbas, y unas bien formadas piernas, y su pecho WOW… sus caras ya no tenían esas facciones de niña pero sus ojos ojiperla, casi tirando a un lila claro característicos de a familia hyuga seguían conservando esa dulzura y calidez que siempre la había caracterizado

-¿Hinata?- pregunto tejí tratando de recobrar el habla

-¡¡Hermano!! , y tras decir eso le dio un fuerte abrazo

&

Cuando llegaron a la mansión la ojiperla se quedo en estado de shock observando el interior de la casa, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, el gardín se encontraba muy bien cuidado y en el centro del mismo encontraba una hermosa fuente donde se podía observar a los pajaritos bañándose en el agua, bueno en fin la casa estaba hermosa.

Neji sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente su Hermana seguía siendo esa niña dulce y tímida que el había conocido

Cuando Hinata entro en su habitación, la encontró tal y como lo había dejado antes de irse, su cuarto era muy grande, por un lado se encontraba su cama de tamaño matrimonial, al lado de ésta tenía una mesita de noche donde ponía sus cosas, del otro lado tenía un escritorio, bastante grande, en éste había una computadora bastante moderna, y aunque ocupaba bastante espacio tenía un lado libre para que ella realizara sus cosas, del otro lado del cuarto se encontraba un televisor pantalla plasma bastante grande, de un lado de éste se encontraba un armario grande y del otro lado una mesa con reproductor y algunas otras cosas, dejo sus maletas, se cambió de ropa, se puso una más cómoda y bajo a reunirse con su manito, lo encontró viendo televisión, _ sigue tan flojo como siempre- _pensaba la chica con una sonrisa en los labios_._

Y ya sabes a que instituto vas a ir- pregunto neji

Si a un tal Luna blanca, luna azul, algo así- respondió la peliazul.

Luna roja- corrigió neji

Si, ese mismo, y papá y hanabi

Papá está de viaje y hanabi creo que está en casa de una amiga o algo por el estilo- respondió neji con aburrimiento, por cierto te vi en la televisión estuviste ¡Genial ¡

Gracias- respondió hina con un poco de pena

El resto del día se la pasaron hablando sobre diferentes temas, riendo, jugaron monopolio, uno, etc. a la hora de dormir hinata estaba nerviosa mañana iría a su nuevo colegio y el lunes comenzaría clases.

A la mañana siguiente neji como chico bueno fue el primero en despertarse y dirigirse al cuarto de su prima, entró, y vio que estaba durmiendo plácidamente se acercó a ella y la sacudió suavemente

Ummm… 5 minutos más… -pidió la chica

No, levántate ahora- pidió neji

No, no, solo 5 minutos más- se quejó hinata

Osea, que no te vas levantar?- preguntó neji

No

Segura?

Sí

Bueno tu te lo buscaste- dijo neji y agarró un baso con agua que estaba en la mesita de noche de su prima y le arrojó el agua en la cara (estilo es chavo del ocho cuando le da la garrotera xD)

¡NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- se escuchó por toda la casa, mientras se veía a una hinata muy enfurecida persiguiendo por toda la casa a su adorado hermanito.

Luego de éste "pequeño" incidente, fueron a desayunar y se fueron juntos caminando hacia el instituto ya que este quedaba cerca de la casa hyuuga, cuando llegaron al frente del instituto, vio que tenía escrito en letras grandes el nombre del colegio, al entrar pudo ver que tenía muchas áreas verdes, además éste estaba conformado por cuatro torres muy grandes, una en el centro y las otras tres alrededor de ella, las que estaban alrededor eran las más grandes, una de las torres era la del área femenina y la otra la del área masculina, había otra torre que era donde estudiaban y la mas pequeña que era como la dirección y la del medio la más pequeña, una piscina, también grande, una cancha de fútbol, de básquet ball, de ténis, y un área destinada a las porristas. Neji la guió a uno de los edificios, el más pequeño, en su interior no había mucha gente, el ojiperla la llevó a lo que a ella le pareció la recepción, allí se encontraba una mujer de unos 30 años con el cabello marrón liso hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, unos ojos del mismo color, vestía un Jean y una camisa manda corta negra, y a justar por su estado se podía ver que estaba apurada.

Emmm shizune- llamó neji prudencialmente

La chica dio un respingo, ahh¡¡ neji, me asustaste- contesto la chica llevándose una mano a el corazón- bueno dime que deseas?- pregunto shizune

Ahh bueno, yo necesito, bueno mas bien mi hermana necesita hablar con la directora- aclaró el castaño

Ok, bueno chica pasa adelante- dijo shizune dedicándole una sonrisa a hinata

Bueno hina , yo me tengo que ir quedé con unos amigos de reunirme en un lugar- dijo neji

Ok, tranquilo, que te valla bien

Si necesitas algo me llamas si?

Si, si aja

Bueno adiós

Adiós - y tras despedirse entro en el despacho de la directora, el lugar era mas o menos grande, en las paredes habían estantes con muchos libros, y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un amplio escritorio en donde se encontraba la directora, era una mujer de unos 50 años con el cabello rubio largo agarrado en dos coletas y tenía dos hermosos ojos marrones

Así que tu eres hinata hyuuga, mucho gusto – saludo la mujer

El gusto es mi- dijo la peliazul respondiendo a el saludo

Bueno, yo soy la directora de éste instituto, espero que te puedas adaptar a nuestras exigencias y que te puedas relacionar bien- dijo la oji marrón, bueno me imagino que querrás el horario de clases, el salón en el que vas a estar y saber cual es tu dormitorio- prosiguió la directora

¡Hai!- respondió la hermana de neji

Bien aquí tienes todo, fue un gusto conocerte, si tienes algún problema con los alumnos o los profesores me avisas, y yo trataré de solucionártelo

Claro, bueno con su permiso directora, me retiro- se despidió la chica haciendo una pequeña referencia

Ya afuera, hinata recogió sus cosas y vio que le había tocado en el cuarto 811 en el piso 8.la torre femenina, era muy amplia, estaba pintada de un color lila con blanco, tenía ascensores y constaba de 8 pisos, en la planta baja había como una sala de estar con muebles y eso, hinata se apresuro a tomar un ascenso, y presiono el botón ocho, cuando llevo al piso indicado se puso a buscar su cuarto, ella sabía que lo tenía que compartir con cuatro personas más ya que los cuartos estaban diseñados para que los ocuparan 5 alumnos.

_809,… 810,… 811, este debe ser- _pensó la hyuuga, y armándose de valor entró al dichoso cuarto, la estancia era bastante grande , del lado derecho habían cinco camas individuales, las cuales tenían al lado un pequeño librero para poner sus cosas y del lado izquierdo habían una computadora , un escritorio bastante grande, un sofá también grande, también había una ventana en la pared izquierda que daba una vista hacia las áreas verdes del instituto, también había un clases que ocupaba toda la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta, muy grande pero separado, en 5 partes, en el centro dividiendo las dos áreas había una escalerilla en forma de caracol, que llevaba a la otra planta del cuarto, hay se encontraban los baños, una peinadora obviamente grande y un televisor pantalla plana, con DVD y eso, y un sofá cama grande.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraban cuatro chicas hablando, las cuales se callaron y dejaron de hablar al sentir que alguien había abierto la puerta de su cuarto.

_Continuará…_

¡¡Hola!!, ¿Qué les pareció?... espero que les halla gustado, éste es mi primer fic… y estoy emocionada

Por favor dejen Review

Se despide: **La autora.**

**El siguiente capitulo: **_**Reencuentros**_


	2. Reencuentros

Aclaraciones:

Cambio de escenario: 

Aclaraciones mías: 

**Capitulo 2**: Reencuentros

_En el centro de la habitación se encontraban cuatro chicas hablando, las cuales se callaron y dejaron de hablar al sentir que alguien había abierto la puerta de su cuarto_

Una de las chicas se paró -así que tu eres nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- me dijo tendiéndome la mano

Yo se la estreché, y en eso otras de las chicas también se había parado y había encendido la luz, en ese momento fue que pude observar claramente a la que me saludo.

&

Sakura: era una muchacha de unos 15 años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y curiosamente de un color rosado, sus ojos eran grandes y de un hermoso color verde jade, su cuerpo era esbelto y muy bonito, con respecto a su carácter era muy buena amiga, tierna y sobre todo soñadora, pero cuando la buscaban podían encontrar a una sakura con un carácter bastante fuerte, ella sabía que sus padres eran dueños de una de las cadenas de hospitales más importante de todo Japón.

&

Y yo soy Yamanaka Ino, mucho gusto- se presentó otra muchacha, y repetí el mismo procedimiento que hice con la pelirrosada con el resto de las chicas que allí se encontraban.

&

Ino: era una muchacha alta, de una figura esbelta de unos 15 años, tenía el cabello largo agarrado en una gran coleta, aunque dejaba que un mechón de cabello cubriera uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, desde pequeña ella y sakura habían sido muy amigas, y aunque se la pasaban peleando, esa era como una forma de demostrar su amistad, ella era una muy buena amiga, sabía dar buenos consejos y estar para cuando lo necesiten, con respecto a su carácter es muy enérgica, y muy amable, aunque oculta esa amabilidad detrás de un carácter rudo, los padres de Ino son los dueños de una de las cadenas de Floristería mas importantes de todo Japón.

Sabaku no Temari: Es una muchacha al igual que las otras de unos 15 años, para su desgracia tiene dos hermanos Gaara y Kankurou, tiene un cuerpo muy lindo, y el cabello rubio agarrado en cuatro coletas, además de unos hermosos ojos azules al igual que Ino, ella es amiga de Sakura e Ino desde los 4 años, es muy buena amiga, amigable aunque tiene un carácter autoritario, pero también es muy dulce. Los padres de la susodicha son los dueños de una de las concesionarias más importantes de todo Japón y de otros países.

Kuchiki Tenten: es una morena de unos 15 años, su cabello es de color chocolate ondulado y le llega un poco más debajo de los hombros, aunque esto no se le nota ya que siempre lo tiene agarrado en dos chonguitos, tiene unos hermosos ojos marrones, además de un bonito cuerpo, es amiga de las tres locas anteriores desde que tiene los cuatro años. Tenten es una muchacha muy sentimental, dulce y sobre toso una buena amiga, sus padres son dueños de una de las cadenas hoteleras mas importantes de todo Japón.

&

Emm bueno, mucho gusto conocerlas- responde hina- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga

¿HINATA?- pregunto una de ellas

Sii, hinata- respondió la susodicha

¡¡hay!! No lo puedo creer esto es lo máximo exclamó tenten abrazando a su mejor a miga de la infancia

¡¡hay tenten no sabes cuanto te extrañé!- dijo ya la peliazul reconociendo a su mejor amiga, y cuando las otras tres salieron del shock se unieron al abrazo.

¡¡ chicas no lo puedo creer esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado!!, estar en el mismo cuarto que ustedes- exclamo hina, eh de confesarles que estaba muy nerviosa, apenas el sábado llegué de viaje, y entonces nuevo instituto y no conocía a nadie… y bueno… ustedes me entiendes – dijo esto un poco más calmada-

Sii hina yo también hace unos días me estaba acordando de ti, es que teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos y eso- dijo tema-

Bueno, después de eso la hyuga acomodó sus cosas, y para cuando terminó ya se habían hecho como eso de las 12: 00 del mediodía, el resto del día o mejor dicho de la tarde se la pasaron riendo, viendo películas, hablando de todo un poco, y como a eso de las 7 fueron a buscar sus uniformes, el cual consistía e una falda corta de color negro, una camisa blanca, manga corta una chaqueta negra, una corbata roja y unas botas negras altas ( los que ven rebelde me entienden)

Bueno chicas mejor vamos a acostarnos, que mañana empieza la tortura- dijo Sakura con un poco de sueño

Sii- respondieron las demás bostezando

Ahh por cierto hina- dice ino llamando la atención de la susodicha- ¡¡ Felicitaciones por la carrera!! Estuvo de lo mejor, y tras decir eso se acostó

Gracias- alcanzó a decir hinata antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Sakura para la mala suerte de las demás, la chica se estiro y se estrujó los ojos, luego aún con la mirada somnolienta miró al resto de sus amigas y vio que todavía dormían pacíficamente, cuando de ponto una ideo surcó su mente, formándose una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, cuidadosamente agarro su almohada y se la lanzó a hinata a la cara, la chica despertó sobresaltada, luego vio hacia abajo y descubrió lo que la había despertado, e imaginándose quien lo había hecho, recorrió el cuarto, encontrando a la persona que ella esperaba, antes de que la Hyuuga pudiera decir algo Sakura se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído, haciendo que también en los labios de ella se formara una sonrisa , y así las dos agarraron una almohada y se acercaron sin hacer ruido a la cama de Temari y Tenten, y las despertaron de igual modo, pero antes de que se pudieran quejar, Hina y Saku les habían dicho algo susurrando.

Se podían ver a una Hinata, Tenten, Temari y Sakura cada una con una almohada acercándose peligrosamente a la cama de ino, que todavía dormía plácidamente

Preparadas- empezó a decir Sákura en un susurro, listos- continuaron, Tema y Tenten, ya- finalizó Hinata, y cada una le dio un almohadazo a Ino (pobre Ino n.n U)

¡¡PERO QUE DEMO!!- exclamó la rubia parándose rápidamente, luego ve a sus amigas cada una con una almohada

Quién fue la de la idea?- preguntó Ino desprendiendo un aura maligna

ELLA- respondieron hina, tema y ten señalando a Sákura

_Con amigas como éstas- _pensó Sakura

Después de so se veía a una sákura corriendo por todo el cuarto y a una Ino corriendo detrás de ella con una escoba en la mano ( y esta de donde sacó la escoba?) y gritando ¡¡ PELO DE CHICLE TE VOY A MATAR!!

Bueno después de éste "pequeño" problema nuestras cuatro protagonistas se bañaron, y se pusieron el uniforme, a todas les quedaba muy bien y a que contrastaba perfectamente con sus colores de cabello, agarraron sus mochilas, salieron del cuarto y bajaron en el ascensor y salieron de la torre dirigiéndose a la torre donde recibirían las clases, en el camino Hinata se dio cuenta de que algunas personas se apartaban cuando ellas pasaban y llena de curiosidad le preguntó a Sakura que pasaba

Bueno verás Hina lo que pasa es que nosotras… como decirlo… bueno somos las más populares del colegio- dijo terminando la explicación

Ahh bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde- dijo la oji perla

Noo ¿ por q?- preguntó saku

Bueno como ustedes son las populares.. y , ya se lo que quieres decir- la interrumpió Sakura- desde ahora tu eres una de nosotras, le dijo la pelirrosa, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

En serio?

Si en serio, como no lo vas a ser, si tu eres una de mis mejores amigas

EY USTEDES APÚRENSE A VAN A LLEGAR TARDE- dijo INo, haciendo que las otras dos volvieran a la realidad

Vamos, le dijo la ojijade a hinata, y así junto con las otras tres se fueron caminando hasta el salón a- 22

Cuando llegaron a su destino, cualquiera diría que allí adentro se estaba celebrando el último partido del mundial de futboll, pero bueno, ahorrémonos explicaciones, las chicas entraron dejando afuera de la puerta a hinata, ya que como es nueva tenía que presentarse y eso…

Cuando unos chicos se percataron de la presencia de las chicas se escuchó un grito por todo el salón

¡¡SAKURA-CHAN, YA LLEGASTE!!- exclamó un rubio abrazando a una sákura que ya se estaba poniendo de color azul , morado, verde, bueno tenia mas colores que una caja de prismacolor

Naruto…suéltame … me estas ahogando

ee.. si cierto perdón- se disculpo el rubio , rascando con una mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza

15 minutos más tarde, aparece por la puerta un hombre peliplateado, alto, con un cuerpo bien formado, tenía la mitas de la cara cubierta con una mascara dejando visible un solo ojo

KAKASHI-SENSEI, LLEGA TARDE- lo reprendieron sus alumnos

Eee, si es que de camino para haca me encontré con unos extraterrestres y entonces ellos me secuestraron y me llevaron a su planeta y me quisieron sacar información sobre las clases que yo les daba, pero yo me negué, y ellos me atacaron y yo peleé y me escapé y aquí estoy como un profesor responsable que se preocupa por sus alumnos

_Sii, claro, un día de éstos me lo voy a creer_- pensaron los alumnos ante la escusa tan patética que había dado su profesor.

Bueno, cambiando de tema hoy tenemos a una nueva, alumna, por favor pasa y preséntate- dijo el peliplateado

La puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entró hinata, al verla casi todos los chicos la miraron embobados, hina ni les prestó atención, se paró en el centro del salón y habló:

Emm, hola mucho gusto me llamo Hinata Hyuga y espero que nos podamos llevar bien

Cuando la susodicha dio su nombre algunos de los chicos la reconocieron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verla tan cambiada, a excepción de Neji que ya la había visto y de otro chico más y otros mas empezaron a murmurar que iban a tener a la corredora automovilística mas famosa de los tiempos en su salón que era fantástico, y demás cosas. El resto de la media hora de clase transcurrió rapidísimo y cuando sonó el timbre todos se dirigieron a la silla donde se encontraba la Hyuga

HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡-dijo un Naruto muy emocionado, que bueno que volviste, seguía diciendo mientras la soltaba

¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo? ¿por que no nos dijiste?- empezaron todos a bombardearla a preguntas

Luego de que sus amigos se calmaron de hacerles preguntas, se acercó cierto chico con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos abiertos, Hinata al verlo sonrió y lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante lá mirada atónita de todos, ya que SASUKE UCHIHA era el chico… más… más… bueno más Sasuke de todo el instituto, y ahora se veía abrazado de hina y parecían que fueran super amigos.

¿Y como has estado?- Preguntó el Uchiha

Bien chévere, ahh por cierto ganaste la competencia- dijo hina

¿ en serio?

Si enserio, dieron el resultado diez minutos después de que te fueras

Si, lo que pasa es que Itachi estaba alterado y ya sabes como se pone de pesado

Sii, ¿y el como está?

Pues bien aunque no se le hiciste, no deja de preguntar por ti

Jaja, sabes que no le hice nada

Haber, haber- interrumpió kiba ¿como es que ustedes se llevan tan bien?

Bueno, Sasuke en vacaciones fue a hacer un concursó en Estados Unidos, y casualmente alquiló una casa al la do de la mía y un día me lo encontré y decidí mostrarle las tiendas y eso, y desde ese día siempre habábamos y con el paso de los días nos hicimos muy amigos- explicó la ojiperla

Ahhhh- dijeron los demás, y antes de que pudieran preguntar otra cosa, sonó el timbre de entrada y por la puerta del salón apareció una mujer de unos veinticinco años con el cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros, unos hermosos ojos rojos, era muy hermosa.

Buenos días alumnos, yo soy Kurenai y soy su maestra de biología- se presentó la susodicha

La clase pasó sin ningún percance, hasta que sonó el timbre del receso, y los alumnos salieron en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos del salón. Las personas al ver que hinata estaba con las más populares dieron por entendido que ahora ella pertenecía a las populares, que era una más.

En otra parte del internado se encontraban los chicos, específicamente en la cancha de futboll, estaban, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Choulli, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Jugo y Suigetsu.

Uchiha Sasuke: es un chico de 15 años, es el más lindo, el más guapo, el más sexy de todo el instituto, su cabello es de color negro al igual que sus ojos, buen físico, es muy buen amigo, el susodicho, tiene muchas fan's que lo persiguen por todas partes aunque el solo las ignora, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, sus padres son dueños de una de las compañías de guardaespaldas, mas importantes de todo Japón y de otros países y aunque por muy raro que parezca es el mejor amigo de narutoy obviamente como todos sabemos el pelinegro tiene un hermano llamado Itachi Uchiha, el cual describiremos después

Uzumaki Naruto: es un chico también de 15 años, con el cabello amarillo, y unos hermosos ojos azul celeste, con un cuerpo bien formado, es super, hiper, mega, ultra hiperactivo, aunque cuando se le necesita siempre está para escucharte y darte buenos consejos, su padre es uno de los actores más famosos de ese tiempo, es el mejor amigo de sasuke y también está en el club de fútbol, y naruto también tiene un hermano… pero luego hablaremos de el.

Inuzua Kiba: un lindo chico, alto, moreno, con el cabello castaño, y unos lindos ojos marrones, es el mejor amigo de hinata, siempre se la paso compitiendo con naruto por ver quien es más hiperactivo, pertenece al grupo de fútbol del colegio, sus padres son dueños de una de las cadenas veterinarias más importantes de todo Japón, es un gran amigo y buen compañero.

Hyuga Neji: hermano de Hinata, un chico alto de cabello castaño largo, agarrado al final con una pequeña liga, ojos perlados, al igual que hina también es dueño de la empresa de espionaje, pertenece al grupo de futbol, además de ser uno de los chicos más populares de todo el instituto, tambien perseguido al igual que sasuke por todas las chicas del cole.

Sabaku no Gaara: chico alto, con el cabello rojo como la sangre, moreno, con unos hermosos ojos agua marina, chico popular del colegio, perteneciente al grupo de fútbol y al igual que sus hermanos temari y kankurou, sus padres son dueños de una de las concesionarias más importantes de todo el país, se dice que es de doblepersonalidad, mejor amigo de naruto. ( a los otros que están después de gaara los describimos después)

Bueno vamos a jugar SI O NO?- preguntó naruto ya exasperado de tanto esperar ( 5 minutos)

Si, si ya vamos a jugar- respondió sasuke fastidiado

Después de eso cada uno ocupó su puesto y empezaron el partido, luego de casi media hora de juego el juego quedó empatado 2-2, y casi cinco minutos después sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de clases, y los chicos se dirigieron algo sudorosos al salón donde se encontraron con las populares las cuales estaban hablando de algo muy animadas, en eso apareció el profesor.

Buenos días alumnos, yo soy su nuevo profesor de matemáticas Asuma- se presentó un señor como de unos 40 años con el cabello azul, robusto, y con un palillo en la boca.

Bueno chicos- prosiguió el profesor- hoy solo van a copiar los temas que vamos a estudiar en el primer lapso, los días de los exámenes, y les voy a responder cualquier duda que tengan.

Luego de 15 minutos de estar copiando la información, el profesor dijo, que podían salir, y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la clase se había ido ya que nadie tenía ninguna pregunta.

Mientras los alumnos salían sasuke muy delicadamente (nótese el sarcasmo) tomó a Sakura de la muñeca y la arrastró a un pasillo vació, hay estuvieron como 15 minutos hablando, después sasuke salió y dejó a la pelirrosada en el mismo lugar donde estaba ésta seguía sin moverse, cuando sus amigos llegaron a donde ella estaba pudieron ver que tenía una cara de shock tremendo, que bueno pues… después de diez minutos de estarle echando aire a la haruno con un cuaderno, esta reaccionó.

¿Qué pasó frentona, que te dijo el uchiha ese para dejarte así?- preguntó Ino

Nada ino tranquila, nada de importancia- contestó Sakura

Después de esto los chicos… LLABA, LLABA, ¡mañana se cae el cielo sákura no le dijo a Ino cerda!, bueno esperemos nuestra destrucción y contimuenos con el fic. Como hiba diciendo después de esto, gaara, sasuke, naruto, neji y kiba, formaron un grupo y se fueron por un pasillo, y hina, saku, tenten, temari e ino, otro grupo y se fueron rápidamente a su edificio ya que Sakura había olvidado de algo.

Los chicos iban hablando del partido de ayer del Barcelona contra el milan, cuando de pronto ven que en el pasillo había un gran tumulto, cuando de pronto se escucha una voz

Por favor perdóname, no volverá a suceder, pero..pero- decía la persona con una voz que claramente denotaba que estaba asustada.

¡¡Nada de peros!!- dijo otra voz.

Cuando el segundó chico habló, nuestro pelirrojo reconoció inmediatamente la vos, y alrededor de el se empezó a formar un aura, super maligna. Sus amigos al darse cuenta de eso, se apartaron unos pasos no era seguro estar cerca de gaara cuando se ponía así. El aguamarina, empezó a habrirse paso entre el grupo de estudiante seguido de sus compañeros.

Cuando el Sabaku no logró llegar a donde se encontraba el problema, se encontró con lo que el se imaginaba de una lado pegado a la pared y arrodillado, se encontraba un chico que el no conocía, tenía el cabello castaño y con las manos se tapaba la cara, y del otro lado se encontraba su "adorado" hermano.

Kankurou- dijo gaara con una voz que hizo que los a los que estaban alrededor les recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, el susodicho se volteó y al ver a su hermanito… bueno se puso más que pálido

Emm.. hola… gaara..- dijo el castaño

Quieres dejarte se idioteces- dijo el pelirrojo- y quitarte de mi camino me estorbas

Eemm si lo siento, en serio

Como sea, pero deja de hacer, éstas escenitas tan patéticas quieres, me avergüenzas- dijo gaara.

lo siento, en serie, lo siento- se disculpó el moreno- haciendo una MUY pronunciada reverencia, y después de esto gaara volvió a su ánimo habitual y los chicos siguieron su camino.

Ahora, volvamos con las chicas, ellas ya habían llegado a su habitación, Sakura entro y de dirigió a su cama ya estaba dispuesta a empezar a lanzar las cosas por los aires para encontrar su cuaderno pero de pronto se para en seco al ver una carta sobre su cama, la ojijade se dirigió a ella rápidamente, en el sobre había una marca que ella reconoció inmediatamente- _son de ellos, no puede ser- _pensó la chica la abrió y la empezó a leer, las chicas todavía estaban en la puerta, esperando a su amiga, ya Temari le hiba a gritar que se apurara, cuando ve que Sakura, esta leyendo una carta.

La primera reacción de la pelirrosa, fue, la cara primero se puso en shock y luego cambió a una de enojo, y después a otra de desconcierto, las chicas se acercaron a ella y Tenten le arrebató la carta de las manos

-Lee tenten que dice- la animó hinata

Bien la carta dice…

**_Continuará_**

_¿qué habrán hablado sasuke y sakura?, ¿ que dirá la carta?, ¿Quienes será ellos?, ¿ por qué la carta es solamente para Sakura?. Averígüenlo en el próximo capi_

Y que les pareció?... espero que les halla gustado, y bueno

déjen Reviews por favor!


	3. los inefables , la llamada, hermano

**_Lee bien esto frente de marquesina, porque no lo volveremos a escribir, si aprecias tu vida, la de tu familia, y la de todas las personas que están a tu alrededor será mejor que te alejes de Uchiha Sasuke o si no el tiempo que duraras éste año en el instituto será menos del que imaginas._**- terminó de leer tenten

Las chicas reaccionaron igual que Sakura, después de eso se hizo un incómodo silencio, hasta que alguien lo rompió.

Pero, quien pudo haber hecho algo así?- pregunto hinata con un poco de timidez

Yo te diré quien lo hizo- dijo temari recuperándose del shock y arrancandola la nota de las manos a tenten y dandole la vuelta- ellos lo hicieron- señalando una mano negra que estaba pintada en la parte de atrás- los Inefables.

Los Ine qué?- volvió a preguntar hinata con cara de no entender nada

Los inefables, hina- respondió tenten- ellos son un grupo que siempre nos vigilan, saben lo que cada uno de nosotros hace, pero lo peor del caso es que no sabemos quienes son, ellos se encargan de destruir a todos aquellos que se interpongan en el camino hacia sus objetivos.

Ahh…

Pero.. Sakura por que te mandaron esto a ti, además hay algo que todavía no nos has contestado?- dijo temari

Es verdad, que era lo que sasuke y tu estaban hablando en ese pasillo?- pregunto ino

La pelirrosa iba a contestar pero en ese momento sonó el timbre para el inicio de clases

Bueno saku nos contestas después pero no creas que te vas a escapar de nuestro interrogatorio- dijo hinata, y luego de eso nuestras chicas salieron corriendo hacia el salón.

Las chicas llegaron a el salón allí ya se encontraban gaara, naruto, juugo, sasuke, neji… y todos los demás, luego de 5 minutos llego el profesor, era alto tenía el cabello, negro con destellos azulados parecidos a el de sasuke, era moreno y se notaba que era musculoso.

Buenos día alumnos yo soy azuma y voy a ser su profesor de matemáticas- saludó el profesor mientras mascaba chicle, bueno chicos como hoy es el primer día les haré un pequeño examen para ver como ésta su nivel intelectual en ésta materia- tras decir esto empezó a repartir puesto por puesto una hoja a cada estudiante.

A la mayoría de los alumnos esto no era nada del otro mundo, pero para cierto rubio, esto era el fin del mundo, el inicio de la invasión extraterrestre, bueno estaba que se moría.

Durante el examen sorpresa todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacía el lápiz cuando los chicos escribían, a excepción de otros como, naruto, kiba, suigetsu y lee que solo estaban mirando para todos lados viendo de quien se copiaban, bueno a excepción de lee que estaba rezando con cascaditas en los ojos, _por favor llama de la Juventus no te extingas florece en mí dame conocimiento, hazme menos burro…_

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida los chicos dejaron los lápices fueron hacia el escritorio del profesor y luego fueron saliendo poco a poco hacia el área de la cafetería, nuestras cinco chicas iban hablando sobre diferentes temas y antes de lo previsto habían llegado a su destino, se acercaron a la barra

Sakura pidió un nestea y unas papitas, ino, una malta y una dona de chocolate, tenten y frutal de manzana y un tequeño, temari un seven up ( nose como se escribe) y un cocosete y hinata una coca cola y una susi.

Y bueno chicas se enteraron del royo que le armó gaara a kankuró- dijo Sakura de repente

A que te refieres?- preguntó ino

Bueno sí, lo que pasó fue que gaara cuando iba caminando con los demás chicos encontraron en el medio del pasillo a una multitud que estaba reunida entorno a algo, entonces se fueron abriendo paso entre la gente y cuando por fin pudieron ver de que se trataba vieron a kankuro, gritándole y pegándole a un chamo de un curso menor sobre nose que cosa, y ustedes saben como es gaara, le armo un royo grandísimo le dijo que se quitara de su camino que lo estaba estorbando, que dejara de hacer esas escenas ridículas, que lo estaba avergonzando y muchas otras cosas más.

Jajaja- se reia temari como histérica- hay Sakura esto que me cuentas es grandioso deja que lo vea me voy a burlar por un buen tiempo de el.

_Ésta nunca va a cambiar pensaban las demás_

&

En otra parte del colegio se encontraban nuestros chicos, específicamente en el área de diversión de la cafetería, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en medio de un arduo juego de billar, el equipo de sasuke conformado por gaara y neji y el equipo de naruto formado por lee y kiba, los dos equipos hiban empatados cuando derepente

¡HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!, NO CHICOS EN SERIO VAMOS A DEJARLO ASÍ LLEVAMOS MEDIA HORA AMPATADOS ADEMÁS TENGO HANBRE- grito un muy hiperactivo rubio

Por mi esta bien- dijeron neji y kiba

Además yo también tengo un poco de hambre- agregó nuestro sexy uchiha

Bueno vamos a la cafetería- dijo gaara, y así los chicos se dirigieron a el cafetín, compraron lo que cada uno quería comer, y se sentaron en una mesa a hablar "cosas de hombres"

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban nuestras chicas, ésta estaban hablando cuando una suave melodía se escuchó, en eso hinata se saca el celular de el bolsillo y revisa el mensaje que le había llegado, y luego de unos minutos, se empieza a reír como loca, las demás la miraron extrañadas, en eso sákura se dispone a preguntar que de que era lo que se estaba riendo, cuando

Disculpa, tu eres hyuga hinata?- preguntó una chica, de estatura baja, un poquito gorda, el cabello un poquito más debajo de los hombros liso y de color marrón.

Si soy yó- responde la susodicha

Bueno, tienes una llamada- dijo la chica, cuando termines llevas el teléfono al cafetín, ok?- y tras decir eso se fue

Hinata tomó el teléfono y con una sonrisa dijo:

Wow, no sabía que fueran tan rápidos

_Si, pues todos los días se descubre algo nuevo- le contestaron_

Jajaja, cualquiera diría que son una caja de sorpresas

_Pues aunque te sorprendas, así lo cree la gente_

Sii, claro, vamos a hacer como que les creo

_Jajaja, bueno y que tal ha sido tu primer día?_

Pues muy bien, por lo menos todavía no he conocido a ningún profesor que se parezca a la víbora mayor- seguía conversando la peliazul ante la mirada de shock de sus amigas

_Umm, que suerte tienes, porque hoy no tienes idea amaneció peor que nunca_

Y eso?

_Es que no te acuerdas que hoy es 1 de septiembre¡¡_

Cierto, pobre de ustedes, me imagino que el ambiente será trágico

_No tienes idea, es peor que el de la peli titanic_

Jajaja, y no has sabido nada de nuestra querida zorra?

_Bueno no tienes idea, ésta que revienta por dos razones, la primera porque no se pudo cobrar lo que le hiciste_

Jajaja, y la segunda?

_Bueno es por una pequeña bromita que le hicimos_

Hay no que le hicieron, no me digan que le metieron una lagartija en el bolso?

…

No me digas que es verdad

…

Sii¡¡

_Sii_

Hay no puedo creerlo, jajaja, esto es buenísimo, me imagino la cara que pondría

_No tienes idea le tomamos una foto y todo, si te conectas ésta tarde te lo paso_

Bueno entonces hablamos más tarde, los quiero, bye

_Nosotros también te queremos, bye. _y así la llamada se terminó

Hay no estos definitivamente nunca cambian- pensaba hinata en vos alta

Luego de que sus amigas se recuperaran del shock, la empezaron a bombardear a preguntas, quienes son ello?, No me digas que es tu novio?

Hinata les iba a aclarar la situación, pero en ese momento llegó alguien no tan deseado

Pero miren nada más pero si es la pelo e chicle- dijo de ponto una chica, alta, con un cuerpo aceptable, cabello, rojo corto, y con gafas, su nombre kárin yamisuki, sus padres trabajaban en una de la universidades más famosas de todo Japón la U.P.E.I, es decir la universidad privada de educación integral.

¡¡ssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, la pelo e chicle!!- dijeron sus seguidoras

Una de ellas Valery Okiti, sus padres eran famosos arqueólogos, y las otras se llamaban Yumi shikusa, Korina Shushuke y Andrea Yamabuki, éstas tres últimas Vecadas.

Mira zanahoria con patas, cómprate una alcancía y ahórrate tus comentarios, no o mejor un bosque y piérdete en el, no se lo que te salga más barato- respondió nuestra pelirrosa

Jajaja- las demás reventaron en carcajadas

Chicas mejor vámonos, no se, es que siento como si algo estuviese contaminando el ambiente- dijo Sakura, y así todas se fueron de hay dejando a karin y a sus seguidoras atónitas, ya cuando las chicas estuvieron bastante lejos y hubieran parado de reír, tenten se acordó de algo

Oye, hina no creas que nos hemos olvidad, quienes eran eso con los que estabas hablando?

Sii es cierto dinos- dijeron las otras

Pues se irán a quedar con la duda porque no les voy a decir- dijo hinata y después salió corriendo

No hullas tarde o temprano nos lo vas a tener que decir- dijo ino y así empezaron a perseguirla

Para la suerte de unas y la desgracia de otras los chicos mas sexys del colegio iban caminando por la misma vía por donde hina iba corriendo, ésta al verlos sonrió de felicidad ya tenía un excusa para no responderle las preguntas a sus amigas, al llegar a ellos, les sonrió a todos y luego se dirigió a neji y le dijo con una cara de ángel

Hola, hermanito, lindo bello, precioso y hermoso

Neji la miró extrañado y luego le dijo- ¿ que quieres?

Que me protejas

De quien o que?

De ellas – dijo la peliazul señalando a sus amigss que en ese momento estaban llegando a ellos

Ni creas hinata que te vas a escapar de la pregunta- dijo ino entrecortadamente cansada de tanto correr

Si escúpelo de una vez – apoyó Sakura

Y dinos quienes eran ellos?- terminó por preguntar temari

Como que ellos?- dijo neji dándose la vuelta y viéndola

Anda si dinos- dijo tenten

Exacto dinos- corroboró neji

Pero hermanito- dijo la hyuga

Nada de hermanito quienes son ellos?- volvió a preguntar

Bueno… ellos… son …mis – empezó a responder hinata ante la mirada expectantes de todos, pero en ése momento sonó el timbre para entrar a la siguiente clase- mis.. me tengo que ir chao- y tras decir eso salio como un rayo de hay

_Dios menos mal casi me descubren,_ pensaba hinata sentada en su puesto, en ese momento entraron por la puerta, Sakura, sasuke, naruto, gaara, neji, temari, tenten, ino, etc, pero no pudieron preguntarle nada ya que en ese momento llegó el profesor, era algo joven, con el cabello extrañamente de un color plateado, debía tener como 22 años con gafas.

Buenos, días alumnos mi nombre es kabuto y yo voy a ser su profesor de ingles- se presentó el profesor

Maldita sea- murmuró naruto pero lo suficientemente alto para que el profesor lo escuchara- por que tenemos que tener ésta materia

Bueno alumnos, hoy vamos a hacer una pequeña práctica para ver cuanto saben- dijo el profesor sentándose en la silla y sonriendo maliciosamente

Haber uzumaki naruto

Emmm, si profesor?- preguntó el rubio empezando a sudar frío

Vamos a hacer una pequeña plática, bueno veamos

Hello, as these?( hola, como estas)

Emm, _hello, creo que quiere de sir hola, as these, creo que tiene que ver con que si estoy aquí_.. bueno hola y si estoy aquí

El profesor solo sonrió- how old are you?-( cuantos años tienes)

_Old, suena como si estuviera viejo_ -Pues.. profesor no estoy viejo

Ante ésta respuesta los demás empezaron a reír disimuladamente

Bueno veamos una pregunta más fácil you cold? ( tienes frio)

Emm no profe a mi no me gustan las coles- ante esto todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, y así pasó el resto de la clase, cuando sonó el timbre todos salieron volados del salón, nuestra querida ojiblanco iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que en ése momento venia otra persona, y los dos chocaron haciendo que calleran al suelo

AUCH¡¡ oye idiota fíjate por donde vas- dijo hinata molesta

Esa voz- pensó la otra persona

Hinata eres tu?- dijo levantando la cabeza

No puede ser tu que haces aquí?

Oye, oye, esa es forma de saludar a tu hermano?

Si, es verdad lo siento, es que me sorprende que estés aquí?

En todo caso el que de vería estar sorprendido sería yo?

Bueno, jeje, tienes razón

HYUGA HINATA¡¡- se escuchó por todo el colegio, la susodicho miró para atrás vio que la que había pegado semejante grito había sido Sakura

Bueno hermanito, te hablo después ahorita tengo que salvar mi vida, chao- y salió corriendo, al final después de estar persiguiendo a hinata por media hora lograron alcanzarla

Ahora sí no tienes escapatoria- dijo tenten entrecortadamente

Ok, ok, ellos eran unos amigos, ya sí conformes?

Sii- dijeron todas

&

En otra parte del colegio se encontraban los sexy's boy's, cuando de pronto neji ve una figura conocida y se acerca a saludarlo

Hola…

**Continuará**

_¿ Quienes será los amigos con los que hinata habló?, ¿ quién será el otro hermano de la hyuga? ¿ que habrán hablado sasuke y Sakura? ¿ quienes formarán el grupo de los inefables?_

Por favor dejen Review


	4. visitas

Hola, Sasori hermano como estas?

Bien men y tu? - respondió el susodicho un poco aturdido

Aquí, tratando de soportar a los profesores- en ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada- bueno hermano nos estamos viendo- dijo el castaño y se fue

Sasori se quedó parado en el medio del pasillo hasta que llegaron sus amigos

¡¡Sasori Hombre muévete!!! Que ya empezaron las clases- exclamó un moreno de unos profundos ojos negros, con el cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros agarrado en una coleta baja, su nombre uchiha Itachi.

Si, mijo apúrate,- exclamó uno de los tantos amigos que acompañaban a itachi- que tenemos física, y tu sabes como es la tipa.

Y así rápidamente se fueron de hay y en menos de un minuto estaban en el salón, luego de dar una escusa apurada al profesor entraron y se ubicaron en sus puestos. Sasori todavía estaba en shock no pensaba que ella hubiese cambiado tanto, su mejor amigo, yamanaka deidara, un chico con unos lindos ojos azules con el cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta baja, pero dejando que un mechón tapara uno de sus ojos, con un bien formado cuerpo y muy simpático se dio cuenta le hizo señas a sus amigos y le preguntó

Oye Sasori que te pasa?

Ella- fue respondiendo Sasori lentamente- a cambiado mucho

Ante ésta respuesta sus compañeros se mostraron más interesados en saber que tenía en eso estado a su amigo

¿Quién ella?- volvió a preguntar deidara

Mi hermana- respondió el pelirrojo lentamente

o.0

¡¡¡ TTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!!!- exclamaron todos los akatsukis, el grupo conformado por hidan, itachi, Sasori, deidara, pein, tobi, kisame, konan, kakazu y zetsu, eran un grupo formados por los chicos más populares y deseados de todo el instituto.

Ustedes siéntense, llegan tarde y para colmo se ponen a gritar como desaforados en el salón, vuelvo a escuchar otro ruido y me van a conocer!!- estallo la profesora.

Ante éstos los chicos se callaron, y el profesor siguió leyendo sus apuntes, todos estaban con la boca abierta no sabían que Sasori tenía una hermana.

Deidara como siempre no se pudo aguantar la curiosidad y entre susurros le pregunto al pelirrojo quien era su hermana pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía la profesora se callo, sin embargo Sasori estaba fuera de la tierra, todavía estaba pensando en el encuentro que había tenido con su hermanita, la verdad es que le había sorprendido mucho, estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que la había visto, ahora estaba realmente hermosa, y con ese uniforme bueno pues…

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg ( inner: que pésimos efectos de sonido, yo: si verdad xd)

Cuando nuestros akatsukis escucharon el timbre salieron rápidamente del salón, y empezaron a acorralar a Sasori a preguntas.

En ese momento a unos cuantos metros de distancia nuestras kunoichis, es decir sákura, tenten, temari, hinata, e ino hiban caminando, cuando de repente hina ve a lo lejos a su lindo hermanito, sale corriendo como loca y lo abraza , el chico al principio estaba un poco en shock, pero luego respondió el abrazo gustosamente.

Todos lo s akatsukis estaban con cara de shock ecepto uno que sonreía ampliamente.

La ojiperla se separó de su hermano y

Estoy tan feliz de verte hermano- decía la peliazul.

Si igualmente ah pasado mucho tiempo- respondía el pelirrojo.

En el otro lado del pasillo las chicas se fueron acercando lentamente a donde estaban los chicos todas estaban atónitas, no sabían que la hyuga tuviera otro hermano además de neji.

De pronto

Que onda itachi, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Pues tu sabes aquí, tratando de sobrevivir con sasuke

De pronto por todo el instituto se escuchó la voz de sasuke diciendo ¡¡ TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!!!!

0.O?

Bueno ignorando eso, estemm… estem… a sí Sechomaru te mando esto- dijo la peliazul buscando algo en su bolso después de unos minutos sacó un papel

Copia:

0414-312-5597

Sí, hasta que porfin se acordó- exclamó el mayor de los uchihas.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG, RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- se escuchó por todo el colegio.

Bueno ita me tengo que ir, nos vemos Saso- se despidió la hyuga, y con sus amigas salieron corriendo hacia el salón de clases.

Llegaron justo cinco segundos antes de que el profesor entrara, era una mujer de mediana estatura, cabello rubio, un poco gordita, como de unos 60 años de edad y con ropa anticuada, su nombre, Elvira, la profesora de historia.

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para que se acabara la clases, cuando la " adorada" profesora ve a algunos alumnos y dice que había un examen sorpresa

Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- exclamó todo el salón.

De pronto a naruto se le ocurre una idea y entre susurros le dice a Sakura que se haga la desmayada

Anda Sakura esta semana te toca a ti hacerlo, acuérdate que la semana pasada lo hizo tenten

Ok ya naruto- acepto la pelirrosa. Y después de eso se desmayó.

Proofe- grito naruto, haciendo que la pobre vieja, digo señora de tercera edad se sobresaltara.

Ahora que sucede uzumaki?

Lo que pasa es que Sakura se desmayó¡¡¡¡

Haruno?

Profesora hay que llevarla a la enfermerìa- dijo neji participando en la farsa, y entro todo el jaleo el resto de la hora se pasó y no hicieron el examen.

¡ Sakura estuviste genial, amix!!!!!- exclamaba temari emocionada, es que te juro que pasaba otros cinco minutos con esa vieja y me daba algo

Chama sí- apoyo ino

Bueno y ahora que nos toca?- preguntó gaara que junto con los otros tambien se encontraban con las kunoichis.

Bueno ahorita tenemos con kakashi, y después clase de baile o algo asi- dijo tenten

Pues muevanse que ya va a sonar el timbre¡¡¡¡- dijo kiba

Cuando nuestros protagonistas llegaron al salón, el profe aun no había llegado

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

En la dirección se encontraba la directora se encontraba hablando con el nuevo alumno.

Bueno ya sabes que salón te toca verdad?

Si-

Bueno ya te puedes retirar

Bueno, fue un gusto conocerla- dijo el personaje y salió de la dirección, bajo las escaleras y al salir al pasillo atrajo la atención de muchas chicas ya que era muy guapo, pero el ni pendiente estaba metido en su mundo _ como reaccionará cuando me vea, seguro me mata, debo estar loco, _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar con alguien, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con un hombre que tenía el cabello plateado

¿ tu debes ser el nuevo alumno verdad?- le preguntó el hombre

Si- respondió el chico

Bueno sígueme yo te llevo a tu nuevo salón.

Cuando kakashi entró al salón

LEGA TARDE- le dijeron todos los alumnos.

Eje, bueno lo que pasó fue que me perdí en el camino de la vida

Sii, claro pensaron todos.

Bueno cambiando de tema les tengo que presentar a un nuevo compañero

Ante éstos todos se quedaron callados

un nuevo compañero ahorita ¿ no es como medio raro?- le dijo Sakura a teneten

bueno ahorita nada es raro con la directora que tenemos- dijo temari

pasa adelante anunció kakashi

el chico entró, y al instante comenzó a sudar frio_ que suerte la _mía_ tocar en el mismo salón que ella_

bueno el es- comenzó el peli-plateado, pero fue interrumpido por un llamado de la directora

lo siento ya vengo- y el profe salió volado del salón

primero no explotes, segundo no te enfades y tercero no me mates- fue lo que dijo el susodicho.

Ok, no me enfado- respondió hinata

Pero que rayos hace el famoso samurai x aquí?

Bueno es que te acuerdas de lo que te comente de la persona que te prometí y eso ¿ no?

Aja- respondió la hyuga

Bueno, esta aquí

No, en serio?

Si

Pero como vas a hacer para derrotarlo?

Bueno cuando estaba en ecuador aprendí una técnica nueva y creo que con esa si puedo.

Toda la clase estaba con cara de shock mientras veían como los dos hablaban

Hay eres lo máximo enserio- decía la peliazul mientras lo abrasaba

Eje…eje, dijo sákura aclarándose la garganta- hina nos podrías presentar a tu amigo?

Si claro sákura

El es Rurouni Kenshin

Hola mucho gusto- saludó el susodicho

Y por q los llamaste samurai x- intervino tenten

Bueno porque el es el mejor maestro de armas que conozco- explico la chica

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por que en ese momento llegó kakashi con cara de pocos amigos algo que era bastante raro en el.

Bueno ya veo que ya se conocieron, por favor dijo señalando a el nuevo estudiante siéntate al lado de naruto, el rubio levantó la mano y el chico se fue ah sentar a su lado.

Bueno chicos retomando la clase- dijo el peligris, pero no pudo continuar ya que se abrió la puerta y por ella entró shizune

Disculpe profesor es que dos alumnos de aquí van a recibir una visita, pero como es de menos de 10 minutos no creo que sea necesario que vallan a la sala de visitas- dijo la señorita.

Bueno que se va a ser- penso kakashi

Bueno me voy- y dándose la vuelta dijo- ya pueden pasar.

Por la puerta entró una muchacha de unos 15 años de edad, de piel blanca, cabello rojo, largo agarrado en dos clinejas, con un buen cuerpo vestida con una falda corta blanca y una camisa blanca con bordes azules. Todos los chicos la miraron con caras soñadoras

A quien vienes a visitar?- pregunto el profesor

A Sasuke Uchiha- respondió la chica, ante esto todos se extrañaron, y el nombrado al escuchar su nombre levantó la cabeza, y se sorprendió al ver quien lo estaba visitando.

Ahh, hola Sakuno como estas, que haces de mensajera?- preguntó el uchiha mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Bueno te tengo un mensaje de tezuka, y te juro que no sé que rayos estoy haciendo aquí se supone que esto lo tendría que hacer Horio, pero con su frase de " yo tengo dos años de experiencia"- dica la chica ironicamente

Jaja. Si calro, bueno pero que es lo que dice tesuka?

Que mañana te espera en la cancha que está cerca del metro y que el lleva las pelotas.

El moreno se quedo pensando_ para que rayos el capitán querría jugar un partido con el._

En ese momento sakuno pasó la vista por el salón y vio a su querida amiga

¡¡¡ hola hina, gusto verte!!!- saludo la chica

Igualmente amix- respondió la hyuga, un poco distraída pues al igual que al uchiha se había quedado pensando en el partido con el capitán.

Bueno chicos me tengo que ir dentro de un rato tengo práctica- se despidió la chica y salió del salón, después de ella entró un chico extremadamente guapo, de buena estatura, con un buen cuerpo, el cabello negro, su nombre Aran

A quien vienes a ver ¿-preguntó el peliplateado?

A kuchiki Ten ten , Hyuga Hinata, sabakuno temari, yamanaka ino y haruno Sakura.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ aaaaarrrraaaaaannnnnnnn!!!! – exclamaron las chicas, y corrieron a abrazarlo

Hola chicas que tal- saludo aran

Pues bn, y tu es raro verte por aquí?

Lo que pasa es que le tengo un mensaje de la entrenadora, paso algo grave.

Que paso?- preguntaron las chicas.

Lo que sucede, es que al parecer adelantaron el acto de la pro ( eso es mi país es como una fiesta) del Lourdes, para dentro de dos semanas en otras palabras que necesita que mañana se presenten a ensayar.

Rayos, pero bueno no importa igual dile a la profesora que mañana vamos a estar hay.

Bueno chicas, fue bueno verlas.

Igualmente.

Y justo en el momento en que aran salió del salón sonó el timbre.

Luego de eso nuestros protagonistas se fueron a cambiar porque tenían clase de baile, cuando las chicas salieron de los vestuarios…


End file.
